My Story
by im-not-ur-toy
Summary: NejiXOC sorry if you don't like OC but here goes nothing...Reiko is a junior of Konoha High in Kyoto japan. She's all alone after the majority of her family was wiped out by a deadly plane crash. Will she end up falling in love?M for safety...
1. Background Info

Background Information to "My Story"

Yeah so, the gist of my story is Neji and my OC, Reiko. I'm not going to give away anything so…yeah. But if you don't like OC's then don't even waste your time because I don't right to capture Misashi Kishimoto's characters perfectly, I write because I like to write so most of the characters in my story will be a lot OC and I know a lot of you don't like that, but if you don't just don't waste your time. My first chapter will be up soon. 


	2. Chapter 1: Introductions

Disclaimer:I stole character names (and last names) but you'll get over it please I hope. I reaaly like this story and i hope you will too! 

Chapter 1: Introductions

My name is Reiko Uchiha. I live in Kyoto, Japan, I'm 16 years old, and I go to Konoha High School in an "inner-city" area. I have brown hair, blue/green eyes and big boobs. Now that is something I am very proud of so please don't think me conceited. I'm pretty good in school. I have no pets, no TV, no computer. The only thing I allow myself to but is clothes and accesories.  
I have a boyfriend, kiba Inuzuka. But I don't love him...if that makes any sense. Not really? Of course not. I just feel he would be better as a friend. I'm planning on a way to tell him that soon...

There's probably one more thing you should know about me.

I only have one surviving member in my family. My cousin, Itachi, and I haven't conversed in years, so I'm surprised that I convince myself he is still living... Allow me to explain...

I grew up in Tokyo.Life was great. Why wouldn't in be? Until that summer...My family took a vaction to the United States years ago. Eight to be exact. I, being the baby of the family, was not allowed to go due to family tradition. They didn't think I was responsible enough...anyway. Itachi was 16 and they hired him to babysit. He had already been to America as an exchange student, and wasn't impressed, so he just stayed with me. Unfortunately, the plane crashed outside of California. Engine failure... Anyway, everyone was wiped out.

When I was ten, I believed I was too much of a burden for the young, 18 year old cousin of mine, so I fled. I slept under bridges, btu never had to eat anything gross. I was such a cute kid, when I went to the trash cans, someone saw me and gave me money. I finally used me head one day and, instead of using money to eat, I began saving up. A few days later, though week of hunger, I bought a train ticket to Kyoto. My friend had a cousin there and I'd been to their house. They must've known what happened, and I'd pull my sadness on them so they'd let me in until I could get off my feet. When I was thirteen, I had enough money to buy a house...well, a shack. In the inner city, you could be 10 and have a job. I worked enough (6 days a week after school) and had enough to jump back. "The slum" as I like to call my apartment, was so cheap, i could keep up with rent and still support myself, though falling behind a lot. But without the burden of cable, telephone, or anything stupid, I was pretty well off. Water was high, electricity low, since I was never there,and rent was really cheap. I bought cheap, crappy food. Impossible? Almost. But I got used to it. I knew, even as a young teen, that my luck would run out. But I was definetley a fighter.

My Job at the moment is a waitress at a really ghetto restraunt. It pays well, though, and tips are great.(did you think I was proud of my boobs for nothing?) I suppose I should shut up and tell my story now...

"Reiko! What's up?" asked my best friend, Kazami Asegawa. She was beautiful-easy the prettiest girl in the entire school. She has naturally black, almost shoulder length hair except for 2 long pieces that came down to about her collarbone. It was also layered, short and choppy. Razor edge--that's what she was all about.

Anyway, I greeted her back," Hey Kazami. Nothing is up. I just rolled out of bed this morning."

She stared at me with her beautifully piercing blue eyes and smiled, "You look fine to me!"

I laughed. She was quite funny. I was almost positive my hair looked bad , no matter how straight, and I probably stunk. I took a shower last night, but my slum is so gross, anything couldv'e made me stink.

"Who's your homeroom?" I asked changing the subject.

"Iruka-gay man, what about you?" she asked.

"AW MAN! We don't have the same homeroom! That's a first since freshamn year!" I exclaimed, "I have Hayate-san."

We caught up for a bit before the bell rang. Until I saw Kiba..."Kazami, could you excuse me I have some business to attend to," I told her.

She looked over to Kiba and said, "Ooooooh, ok...yeah, I'll see ya later."

I walked up to Kiba and both of us said at the same time, "We need to talk." I was taken aback. I wasn't going to let him break up with me first, so I said,

"Let me go first. Kiba...I just wanna be freinds."

He looked relieved. "Phew...good thing. So you won't be upset," he said.

"Why would I be upset?" I interrogated curioulsy.

"Well...umm... I've kinda been cheeating on you with hinata and I was going to dump you for her," he admitted, unshamed.

This hurt. I didn't have feelings for the guy at all...but HINATA?!?! I mean HONESTLY! If it was anyone else, I wouldn't care. But he was actually going to break up with me for HER!!!!!! Everyone always told me how pretty I was, but how could I believe them if I've only had one boyfriend--a boyfriend that just broke up with me FOR HINATA! I slapped him and walked away as I felt tears go down my face.

I found room 109 and walked in as the first bell rang, still crying. I found a seat in the back row. I looked up to the ceiling and when I looked back down, I saw Neji Hyuga--Hinata's cousin. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Your fuckin cousin stole my boyfriend, that's what," I whispered as Hayate quieted the class to take role.

"How did she pull that off? She's no competition for you!" he whispered, shocked.

"That's why I'm crying. I had no idea I was so...so unpreferable," I said, in search of a better word. I put my hand over my eyes and attempted to hide my tears.

Neji put his hand on mine, "He's stupid. He's not worth your tears." I looked up. His white eyes were gentle with sympathy. "I'm Neji. Hinta and I moved here last year when her father got transfered. You re Reiko right?" he asked.

"Um...yeah. Hi, nice to meet you," I said.

We'd never really talked before then, but I knew this was defineley just the beginning.

A/N: YAY! Chapter 1!!! Ok, so Review please, and I will put up chapter 2 soon! If you have any questions, lemme know!


End file.
